Invader Zim: These Things, Great and Small
by DEfILer-NoX
Summary: summary inside. Please read to find out more. Sorry...


Invader Zim

**Invader Zim**

**These Things, Great and Small…**

Dib's latest attempt to intercept radio messages, video messages or other means of communication between Irk and Zim has landed both the Human and Irken races in a new, open war-torn hell. Pitched against the strongest, most violent race in known existence, will Dib, Zim, Gaz and GIR be able to save their own world, as well as quell an invasion on Irk…

Invader Zim / Megas XLR Crossover

(Be warned, PAIRINGS!)

ZAGR

DATR

**Chapter 1: The First Black Wave…**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Not a thing. Dib had been working on this machine for at least a week. It was designed primarily to intercept the radio messages sent from Irk to Zim, but knowing Zims popularity with his own race, hopes of receiving any form of message were between slim and nil. Disappointed, Dib sighed to himself and moved on of the many antennae on the top of the machine. However, the radio continued to emit only static, and the television set, which he hoped they would send video messages to, produced only a blank, snowy effect. Saddened by his lack of discovery, Dib lay down on his back and gazed at the stars above him.

"I wonder how much easier it would have been if Tak were still here…" he asked nobody in particular. He'd kept her ship in the house garage for at least a year now. "Funny thing…" he continued to himself. "…it's been so long now…and I can't forget the time I spent with her." Dib sighed and laughed to himself. He turned around to face the machine he'd built, which expectedly emitted more static. Shaking his head in defeat, Dib headed for the house door. Just as he opened the front door, there was a faint voice, crackled and mixed heavily with the interfering static. Dib darted around in disbelief.

"My Lor……llest, we have locat….im on the pl…t known as Ea...th. Should w….gin the att…k?" started a rather high, yet coarse male voice. The static became heavy as Dib moved the antennae around frantically, sweat beading on his forehead. The static suddenly cleared enough to decipher the speech again.

"Yes! Mo…the arma…o Eart…e will rid our…ves of th…filth Zim for g…od imm…atly!" shouted the familiar voce of the Tallest Red. Dib gasped with shock.

"Agr…d! We wi…not do th…s alo…! Brin…our frien…the Glorft. The…ill make qui…ork of this pit…ful rock!" added Tallest Purple, interrupted heavily by the static on Dibs makeshift radio interceptor. However, it didn't take a scientist to know what was about to happen. The Irkens were calling upon their allies to perform a full scale attack on earth, and in the process, completely destroy the planet, rather than take it for themselves. They had mentioned getting rid of Zim.

'_Wasn't he on a mission to take the Earth for his people? Did he take too long? __Has he angered them in some way? Whatever he's done, he's killed us all!'_ Dib thought to himself angrily. There was only one person he knew who would actually _want_ to hear the news, and that would be Zim. However, after a prank gone horribly wrong at Skool, which resulted in several pieces of grease-filled cafeteria meats to be temporarily merged to him, chances of getting Zim to listen would be very slim, if not any at all. But Dib was willing to take the risk. Grabbing the machine and pressing the record button, Bid dashed down into the cul-de-sac where Zim had set his base up and unhinged the 'house's front gate. The gnomes in the garden turned and their eyes glowed a fiery red.

"Intruder! INTRUDER!" they chanted in unison, setting off small yet effective alarms and firing small laser blasts at the boy as he darted from one part of the garden to the next, slowly making his way to the door. Dib was about three feet from the door when it shot open, barley missing his face and there stood Zim, face like thunder, wielding his ray gun and pointing it at Dib's face.

"You!?" he hissed. "…Why are _you_ here? Do you wish to have more disgusting earth-meats propelled at my person?!" GIR ran in behind Zim and smiled with a stupid glee at Dib.

"Yippee! Company! I'll get the tacos!" he shouted, darting off back into the house. Dib shook his head at Zim and showed him the machine, which was conveniently still playing the Irken message. Dib rewound the recorded footage and gave the machine to Zim.

"Trust me Zim. Just listen!" he said. Zim squinted his large red orbs at his arch nemesis and played the footage. As the Red and Purple Tallest gave out the speech twice over, the message's striking words hit Zim with a thundering crash, which resulted in him feeling rather sickly.

"B…be rid of…_me_? But why, I havn't done anything wrong, have I?" he asked, still gaping at the radio as Tallest Purple ended his speech. Dib, eager to hear more, reset the machine to intercept the current radio waves being sent and listened carefully, tuning the machine finely so that the static wouldn't interfere.

"Today, my fellow Irkens, we will erase this insignificant spec from the face of the universe, and along with it, the much despised _Ex_-Invader Zim." preached Tallest Red, which was followed by the cheers, clapping and stomping of feet of the many inhabitants of the 'Massive'. Zim, unable to take the news well, fell to his knees in anguish.

"But my Tallest…I…I…" Zim stuttered with oily tears building up in his large red orbs.

"We shall stand watch as our ally, the ferocious Glorft Militant race, turns this rock to ash and dust! We shall stand watch to the execution of a much hated defective freak, responsible for the failure of Operation: Impending Doom 1 and the deaths of several thousand fellow soldiers!" Red continued. The cheering became far louder and upon hearing of Zim's demise, stomped their feet and clapped their hands in a long awaited anticipation. Dib looked up at the distraught Irken in front of him. The oily tears that had been building up at the bottom of his eyes began to stream down his face, forming a puddle underneath him.

"…I…I…" Zim tried to breathe behind his anguish, but to no prevail. The Irken broke down into a fit of tears and shivered violently, crouching down and covering his head with his arms. For once in his life, Dib actually thought he felt pity…for Zim. As far as he knew, and as far as Zim knew (as it would seem), is that Zim was on a mission to take Earth in the name of Irk, but it was a setup. Dib knew the Tallest didn't have much interest in Zim, but to go as far as to execute him…

Dib leant upright in what would appear to be rage and fiddled with the several antennae on his Radio Relay Device (R.R.D.) in hopes of scrambling the messages being sent to the Irken allies just long enough to try and warn people of the approaching doom. Zim on the other hand had resorted to a foetal position, still shivering violently in shock and suffering. GIR skipped through to the living room with a plate of badly burned waffles, when he saw Zim and Dib. His eyes glowed red and he dropped the plate, releasing several weapons from his arms, back and chest, before returning to his natural state, retracting the weapons and giggling uncontrollably.

"Damn it!" Dib shouted in frustration, moving one antenna and then another. "…I sure as hell hope this works, or we're _all_ screwed!" he looked up and the clouds started to break, revealing the crimson red hulls of the Irken battle cruisers, and at their centre, the 'Massive'. They did not fire though. They would leave that to their barbarian friends the Glorft. Zim squeaked as the ships entered the stratosphere…

Onboard the Glorft main vessel, Gorrath, the Glorft king and military leader sat upon his throne inside his city sized spacecraft, with nothing more to do than wonder why he consistently failed to destroy or capture the M.E.G.A.S. mobile suit and it's immature, reckless pilot, Coop. He was in the middle of pondering thought, when his second in command rushed into the throne-room, carrying a portable radio.

"Master Gorrath Sir!" he panted, sliding to a halt. "…It's the Irkens my liege. They plan a full-scale assault on the planet housing the renegade suit!." Gorrath shot upwards and listened to the radio carefully.

Bbzzzzzzzzzfwyzzzzzzztttttt………Commander Gorrath, is that you?" asked Purple warily. There was a thwacking sound and Purple squealed a little.

"…Sir Gorrath. It's an honour to speak with you again." Red said, taking Purple's place at the microphone. "I have a proposition to make. I do believe you are currently attempting to gain control of an Earth weapon. I trust that a forward assault with all of your…remaining forces could possibly achieve that goal. Of course, we may help if you run into any trouble…" Red said cockily. Gorrath snorted barbarically.

"Grah! Don't get cocky boy, or I'll make sure you join the Earth-scum in oblivion!" he shouted. Red rolled his eyes. Gorrath was always one for dishing out threats.

"Very well, but don't come crying to us when your precious battle-suits can't get the job done!" Tallest Red spat out through the telecomm. Gorrath grinned evilly and leant in to the microphone on his radio.

"Oh, but my friend…I don't think I'll be requiring your help anytime soon." He growled sadistically though the telecomm, switching off the radio and therefore, ending the transmission. He suddenly began to laugh aloud. "We won't require anyone's help, because you see, I've called for the entire Imperial Army!" she shouted to himself. In the distance, flanking the planet, and subsequently the Irkens with fleet upon fleet of heavy battle, assault and 'Giga' class cruisers…

Aboard the Massive was a completely different story. From their cruiser windows they could see the entire Glorft military surround them like lambs to the slaughter. Red and Purple growled angrily in unison. They had been double-crossed. Not only did they take little precaution when negotiating with barbarians, but they failed to bring a sufficiently sizeable force from the armada to help defend against such an unpredicted attack. Purple flicked a switch on the Massive's controls and the sirens went off, indicating that the soldiers were to get to their ships and scramble.

"Red, this doesn't look so good." Purple murmured, trying not to let the other Irken know he was afraid. Red gave him an uncertain look back.

"Yeah, maybe seeing this through personally was a mistake." He quivered, taking a step back from the main controls with a cracking smile. Suddenly, Tallest Purple snapped. He clawed at his head and screamed maniacally. Red, startled by his co-ruler's outburst, fell to the ground and covered his face, expecting a bolt of energy to crash through the ship's shielding at any moment. The ship commander looked behind him at the two cowering rulers, and losing his will to fight, retreated to the only available semi-save haven: Earth…

Dib smashed through the front door of his house holding the distraught Zim over his shoulder with the radio transmitter in his other hand. Zim was very light for his size, but right now, that didn't matter. Before Dib could put Zim down on the couch and Gaz could ask what the hell was happening, an Irken space-fighter slammed into their garden, tearing apart the earth and fences and eventually embedding itself in the neighbour's front wall.

"What the fuck?!" Dib shouted, seizing Zim and Gaz by the arms and pulling them to the back of the room. GIR on the other hand was simply dancing around the street outside, dodging stray plasma blasts and shrapnel, weaving his way between frightened citizens and playing chicken with falling battle-mechs and fighter craft.

Gaz, now pinned to the far end of the house by her brother, threw his arm down and opened one single, hatful eye to his face.

"Dib…What is going on?" she asked darkly. Dib swallowed and looked outside again.

"Um…well, The Irkens…that's Zim's people, want Zim dead, so they called their allies to attack us, but I don't think everything's gone as they hoped." he darted out quickly, grabbing her again and pinning her to the wall harder than before. Gaz shook her head, and then noticed something important. Her gaming console was missing. She looked back to the living room and sure enough, there it was, on the couch, blaring 'LOSER! YOU SUCK! PATHETIC!" and so on. Gaz threw dibs arm down again painfully and walked forwards, then …_'CRAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!!'_

A Glorft battle-suit nosedived right into the room, causing everyone to go flying off their feet and several metres back. Gaz, regaining her posture, looked back at the living room. The entire house was practically gone, and on top of what seemed to be the wreckage of the dining table…was the smashed up games console. Gas gaped with her eyes wide open. The very thing that had kept her any 'real' company for years was gone, smashed into tiny bits and pieces. Suddenly, Zim sprang to his feet and darted forwards from the rest, grabbing Dib and Gaz by the collar and hauling them forwards. Zim was past the stage of self pity and wallowing, and was stuck on anger…pure, utter hatred for the Tallest…

Red and Purple had calmed down since the pilot landed the Massive. Luckily enough, the nearby hillside gave the pilot a perfect place to cloak it. Red looked out of the main windscreens with a long depressing sigh, which echoed around the ship, one Irken at a time. They could see the distant flashes in the sky where their soldiers were dying in vain. Purple shook his head and sat down.

"So, Red…does this mean we lost?" he asked curiously. Red gritted his teeth and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS MEANS, YOU IDIOT!!" he roared, causing the nearby workers to back away in fright. Purple whined and tried not to let his bottom lip wobble.

"It's just…I never saw it ending like this…especially here of all places." He quivered, holding back a short burst of oily tears. Red stepped back again and cursed himself while clenching his claw into a fist and punching himself repeatedly in the head. He was soon interrupted by one of the soldiers running surveillance.

"Um…my lord Tallest, we have several incoming organisms. You may want to see this yourself." He croaked with fear. Red sighed and looked back out of the windscreen, and then gasped and almost screamed. It was Zim…and he was pissed…

_Ok, so this is my very first Invader Zim fan-fiction. I would be delighted if you would be so kind as to read and review._

_Anyways, to those of you who have read this fiction…thank you, and I hope to add to this story shortly._


End file.
